


Falling

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Het, Kissing, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker knows her feelings are shifting. She just isn't sure where to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Thornstriker was never a fan of bars or clubs, but she did enjoy escaping to a neutral environment, away from the war and such. Surprisingly, she felt safer in a neutral bar than she did at the Autobot base. She never had to worry about being attacked or kill in neutral territory like she did everywhere else. Of course, it was sometimes unnerving to see other Decepticons roaming around, but obviously not there on business but rather social fun.   
  
Still, she hadn't seen many do what she was doing at the moment. She was sitting at a small booth in the back of a neutral club, sipping energon and talking to Bloodshed, who was sitting next to her with his arms stretched out over the seat as he leaned back into it. Bloodshed had asked if she was available to meet that evening and when she said yes, they agreed to meet up at the neutral bar they always went to.  
  
Thornstriker never noticed this until recently, but she soon realized that Bloodshed wasn't much of a talker. He would listen to her ramble about what she did in the last and such, Thornstriker knowing he wasn't a fan of science, while he said a few words at a time. She wondered if the mech thought she was boring or dull. She bit her bottom lip at the thought, pausing in her talk.  
  
Bloodshed titled his helm. "Something wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh, no… No." She sipped a bit more of his energon. "I mean… When we meet, you don't talk much. You just… sit there and listen to me. I thought maybe you might be bored… or something."  
  
The Decepticon blinked, surprised. But then he huffed, shaking his helm. "No, I'm not bored… It's just my face. Novabomb tells me I wear an apathetic look expression all the time."  
  
She couldn't help but to giggle. "Does he now?"  
  
Bloodshed nodded. "Yeah… I can't help it, I guess. I just don't really like to show much emotion…" Then he shrugged, glancing over at the approaching two mechs. He frowned. "Shit…"  
  
Thornstriker blinked and cocked her helm to the side. "What is it?"   
  
The red mech motioned her to sit closer to him, which she suspiciously did. She gasped when Bloodshed threw his arm around her, pressing her into his chassis and close to his frame. She blushed a bit and glanced up at the warrior, but his focus was on the group approaching them. She looked over and her optics widened.  
  
Both were neutrals, but she knew that immediately by looking at them, these mechs were not ones that she would ever associate with. Primus, they weren't mechs many would associate with. The look in their optics, as though they knew everything there was to know about the darkness of the nightlife, scared her. She unconsciously cowered into Bloodshed's hold, who kept a firm servo on her shoulder as if he were trying to protect her.   
  
"Bloodshed!" the light green and dark brown mech cried. "Never expected to see you here!"  
  
Bloodshed regarded them, nodding his helm to them. "Acid Rain. Comet."  
  
Comet, the black and gray mech, glanced down at the little scientist next to him, his optics widened. "Well, she's not who I was expecting. Normally when I see you with a femme, it's someone more... I don't know, not like this one."  
  
Bloodshed just rolled his optics, but he knew they had a point. Thornstriker was nothing like the femmes he had been with. Most of the ones he got with were like Nebula. Loud, outgoing, and just looking for a good time.   
  
The Autobot remained confused. Was something wrong with her? Why weren't they expecting her? Her insignia was hidden from sight at the moment, so they couldn't have know she was an Autobot... Why were they wondering why Bloodshed was with her.  Just what on Cybertron were these three mechs talking about? She was at a complete lost and Bloodshed wasn't exactly helping clear up the confusion. He only made it worse. But she dared not open her mouth and ask. She simply remained quiet, hoping that this would be explained to her after these two mechs left.   
  
"So who's this cutie here?" Acid Rain said, sitting down next to Thornstriker, whose optics widened in fright at being looked at like an object. "She's definitely not from around here."  
  
Thornstriker gasped when the mech grabbed her by the arm, but Bloodshed yanked her into his lap, pushing Acid Rain away, whose optics widening in shock.   
  
"Whoa – did I hit a nerve or something?"  
  
"Don't touch her," Bloodshed growled, glaring at them. "She's not some random whore. If you two have optics–" he turned Thornstriker over a bit to reveal the Autobot insignia on the right side of her chassis "–then you would be able to see what she really is."  
  
Comet blinked, looking from the Autobot to Bloodshed. He scratched the back of his helm. "Okay… So we were wrong. But aren't you a Con? Shouldn't you be hanging you other Cons?"  
  
"You really want to question me about this?" he growled.  
  
Acid Rain sighed. "No… I guess we don't." Then he studied over the two of them for a moment before smiling. "Well, isn't that just the cutest thing…? A forbidden romance? My, Bloodshed, you're even more dangerous than I thought. I thought you can get in trouble for mixed faction relationships."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to be pretty quiet about it then," he said, rolling his optics. "Now both of you – beat it. I'm  _trying_  to enjoy my time with her."  
  
Comet shrugged. "Fine, we're out. Try not to get caught though. Come on, Acid – let's go."  
  
Acid Rain nodded, flashing a smile to Thornstriker, who cowered back against the red mech. Then the two of them walked away and left the pair alone, Bloodshed releasing the scientist and allowing her to squirm back into her original position. She looked up at the warrior, who huffed and rubbed the back of his neck, as though he were embarrassed.   
  
"Sorry about them… They didn't mean any harm. You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Bloodshed… what did they mean by... not your type?"  
  
The Decepticon warrior bit his bottom lip and looked down at his lap, as though he were ashamed.   
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
"... I... I just..." The he huffed, shaking his helm. Primus, this shouldn't have been so hard to say. It wasn't like he was admitting to any crimes. "You don't look like the femmes I'm normally with. You... You're just very... different."   
  
"Different?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bloodshed-"  
  
"The femmes I slept with were like Nebula, not like you. They liked to drink and party and have sex with anyone."  
  
The bluntness in his answer took her aback. She wasn't expecting him to respond like that, considering he usually didn't talk like that towards her. But she could see he was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed, so she supposed she could understand it... At least a little bit. But still, she didn't realize she was so... different.  
  
"Oh... Oh, I... I see." She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling dejected and she wasn't sure why. "I... I didn't know you still-"  
  
"Oh Primus, no, no, Thornstriker-" Bloodshed quickly sat up straight and turned to face her, gently taking her hands into his. He was not about to cause any misunderstandings. Yes, he  _used_  to be with femmes like that. He  _used_  to be with femmes who just wanted a good fuck. But he had Thornstriker now. He was not and would never be with anyone else every again. He would cut off his own spike first. "It's not what you think."  
  
"Wh-What-?"  
  
"I'm not interfacing with anyone," he assured her.   
  
"But... But you and I don't-"  
  
"I know... I know we don't. But that doesn't matter. I don't care if we're not. I'm not seeing anyone on the side for that. I love you... So I'm faithful to you."   
  
Besides, he could hold back. Sure, he would get sexually frustrated sometimes, but he would not be unfaithful to Thornstriker. They weren't necessarily in a relationship, no, but he loved her and she was allowing him to be with her whenever they could meet up. She let him kiss her and hold her when he had no right being anywhere near her. The very least he could do was devote himself entirely to her. He would not stray, even if it meant he wouldn't be satisfied.   
  
Thornstriker immediately understood and blushed brightly, trying to look away from the serious expression thrown her way. He squirmed a bit, completely uncomfortable with the look he was getting. That look of complete and utter love and devotion... She had never seen such a look before. At least not this closely.  
  
Still, she somehow found herself to be... rather relieved. She didn't know why. She just hated the idea of him being with other femmes. Kissing them and interfacing with them and... It made her feel... bad. She just didn't like it, even though she wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling about it.   
  
Bloodshed rested his forehelm against her shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry... I didn't want you to misunderstand. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable."  
  
"N-No... No, Bloodshed, I-I'm fine..."  
  
Thornstriker gently wrapped her arms around the bigger mech, stroking his helm in comfort. He glanced around the club, noting how bots were still dancing to the beat of the music and how bots in other booths were making out… and much more. She flinched at the sight at what some of the couples were doing. So much... affection. Then again, this was a nightclub known for "having a good time."   
  
She glanced down at the mech that was so deeply in love with her, the mech that promised to never hurt her again after that time in the cave, a promise he had kept.   
  
Hesitantly, she titled up the other's helm, who seemed shocked by the gesture. He opened his mouth to ask, but Thornstriker kissed him hard, taking advantage of his open mouth and shyly sliding ers glossa, moaning softly when their glossas intertwined and moved against each other. Bloodshed was too stunned to react at first, but when he felt the scientist hold onto tighter to him, he abruptly pulled back from the kiss and stared at her with wide optics.  
  
"W-What're you doing?" he stuttered.   
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip. "Y-You… don't like it?"  
  
"I didn't say that…" One of his hands trailed up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and making her shiver. "I just wasn't expecting it…"  
  
Her face bright red, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I… wanted to kiss you. Is that... bad?"  
  
"No."   
  
Then, this time taking charge, he made the femme straddle him, her knees on either side of his thighs. Thornstriker whimpered, but allowed the other to take control, letting out a soft moan when their lips were pressed together, Bloodshed's glossa slipping into her mouth. She trembled as she felt one of Bloodshed's hands at her neck, caressing her neck cables while his other servo was at her hip, playing at the seams there.   
  
She found herself feeling the pleasure, despite being in public. She always viewed intimacy as something that should be done in private, but it seemed that everyone in the bar thought differently. She shuddered at the thought of others seeing her pressed up against the Decepticon, but she slowly pushed that thought aside as she drowned in the gentle sensations Bloodshed fed her.  
  
Of course, she let out a startled gasp when she felt the hand on his hip move down to her aft, fondling with it. Normally, Thornstriker would have shrieked and said no, but something stopped it. The thought of Bloodshed being like this with others frustrated her. What if he did go to someone else because she wouldn't let him go beyond kissing? He said he wouldn't but...   
  
"You okay?" she heard the bigger mech whisper against her lips.  
  
"Y-Yes…!" she squeaked, gasping when Bloodshed licked up at the side of her helm, over her right horn. "Bl-Bloodshed…!"   
  
She bit back a moan when she felt the other hand join the first, both groping at her aft and rubbing against the soft metal. She wrapped her arms tightly around the mech's neck, trembling but rocking back against the groping hands. It actually felt  _good_. She didn't feel afraid – she wanted more.   
  
Bloodshed suddenly pulled back though, looking up at the smaller, panting femme. He huffed, resting his helm on her shoulder as he whispered out, "I can't… Not here."  
  
"Wh-What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you here," he said softly. "Not when there are all these bots around. I don't care if anyone isn't paying attention… I don't want anyone to see you. Besides, I don't call you out to meet me so I can try and interface with you… I just want to talk to you."  
  
Thornstriker blushed at that last statement, but gave a soft smile, stroking the younger mech's cheek. "You're surprisingly very sweet."  
  
Bloodshed didn't say anything, but Thornstriker could see his cheeks reddening a bit.   
  
"Thank you." Then she pressed her lips on Bloodshed's , the kiss this time being gentle and slow. It wasn't rushed or anything – it was a simply a sweet kiss between the two of them.  
  
Maybe Thornstriker was falling in love with the mech. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so bothered by the idea of Bloodshed sleeping with other femmes. She wasn't saying she wanted to have sex with him, no, but she certainly didn't want him to go to others. I  
  
Was it love that made her feel that way? She didn't know. Bloodshed had raped her, had hurt her. The only things she should feel toward him were disgust, hatred, and fear. While though she felt the fear at times, she didn't hate Bloodshed. Not after all that had happened from then to now. Slowly, maybe she was falling in love with him. She didn't know, but it was kind of frightening to think about, to be in love with her rapist. But he had become a protector, always making sure she was safe, even from his own sexual desires.   
  
Bloodshed pulled back, kissing up and down her jaw line and neck, whispering into her audio receptor, "Thornstriker… Primus, I love you… I love you so much."  
  
Thornstriker shuddered, but smiled and kissed his forehelm. "I know."


End file.
